Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis
|image=Gundam-legilis.png;Front Gundam-legilis-rear.png;Rear Gundam_Legilis_(Zeheart_Color).png;Zeheart's Color |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usertype=X-Rounder |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=xvm-fzc |OfficialName=Gundam Legilis |archetype=AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital, xvt-zgc Ghirarga |oftheline= |first=164 |last=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~38~48, |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Fezarl Ezelcant, Zeheart Galette |paccommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=19.1 |length= |width= |emptyweight=71.2 |armaments=Beam Buster 4 x Beam Vulcan~2 x Hand Mounted; 2 x Head Mounted 2 x Beam Saber Legilis Cannon~Tail |SpecEquip=Core Block System Electromagnetic Armor Legilis Bit Generator |OptionalEquip=Legilis Rifle Legilis Shield *Many x Legilis Bit |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis is a Vagan mobile suit and appears in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is first piloted by Fezarl Ezelcant and later by Zeheart Galette, after he became the Supreme Leader of Vagan. Technology & Combat Characteristics The first Gundam-type mobile suit developed by the Vagan, the Gundam Legilis is built based on the data of the captured AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Episode 38 Fugitive Kio combined with data obtained from EXA-DB Episode 39 The Door to the New World . As the unit is reversed engineered, it incorporates newer technologies gathered while studying the Gundam with some mobile suit concept and design derived from older Vagan suits. The Legilis is equipped with several vernier thrusters throughout its body, giving it higher speed as well as increased maneuverability over almost all other mobile suits of its time. The eye sensor of the Legilis is also the most unique out of all Vagan suits as it can change, assuming the standard Vagan type or the Gundam-type Part 3 Opening Video . Its main camera is a standard slit-shaped type that can expand to a Gundam-type twin eye during operation to improve search operation capabilities "Gundam Legilis" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE , No.29, Bandai, (2012) . Furthermore, the Legilis's ability to sympathetically resonate with X-Rounder pilot is superior to all older X-Rounder mobile suits, allowing it to perfectly follow the movements of even the most powerful X-Rounders, like its pilot Zeheart Galette. In terms of armaments, the Legilis is equipped with some weapons that are unorthodox to Vagan mobile suits. Examples of this are the Legilis's Rifle and Shield. The Legilis also features some standard Vagan armaments as well, such as the tail Beam Rifle and the Beam Buster. Armament ;*Beam Buster :The Beam Buster is a chest mounted, powerful beam weapon that possesses the power to destroy a few mobile suits in one shot. It is presumably more powerful than the xvt-zgc Ghirarga's Beam Buster. ;*Beam Vulcan :Besides the common hand mounted beam vulcans among Vagan mobile suits, the Legilis also has head mounted ones. These beam weapons have a high-rate of fire and are moderately powerful. They have been shown able to destroy small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. In addition to being a ranged weapon, the hand beam vulcans are able to generate beam sabers for close range combat. :;*Beam Saber ::The beam saber is the basic close range combat weapon of many mobile suits, both Federation and Vagan alike. However unlike the Federation beam saber, the beam saber used by Vagan mobile suits are generally mounted on the unit's hands, as opposed to being hand held like the Federation beam sabers. The beam saber of the Vagan mobile suits are generated from the unit's beam vulcans, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam saber can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Legilis Cannon (Tail) :The Legilis Cannon is a long-range beam rifle that can be positioned under either shoulders or in between the legs when in use, it possesses the power to destroy most mobile suits in one shot. Serves as the Legilis's tail when not in use. ;*Legilis Rifle :The Legilis Rifle is a hand-carried armament of the Gundam Legilis and functions as the Legilis's primary ranged weapon. Its firepower is stronger than the Legilis Cannon's. ;*Legilis Shield :The Gundam Legilis's shield is a simple defensive armament that protects the Legilis from enemy attacks and further boosts the suit's defensive capabilities as it already features the Electromagnetic Armor, a standard Vagan defense system. Lastly, the Legilis's shield also serves as the unit's Particle Bit Generator. :It is notable that the Gundam Legilis is the first and only Vagan mobile suits to use a shield, which is the standard defensive armament of Federation mobile suits. :;*Legilis Bit ::The Legilis Bit are all-range beam particle remote weaponry controlled by X-Rounder brainwaves. These bits can quickly take down an mobile suit squad with relative ease. They can also shield the Gundam Legilis from beam attacks by creating a barrier around it, similar to Gundam AGE-FX's C-Funnel barrier. The Legilis's bits are generated by the unit's shield. System Features ;*Core Block System :The Gundam Legilis uses a Core Block System similar to the AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital, dubbed the "Legilis Core." This feature was reversed-engineered from the captured AGE-3 Orbital. The core unit, where the cockpit is located, can be detached from Gundam Legilis. This feature is similar to how the Core Fighter is used on the various Gundam AGE-3 forms. When separated, the Legilis Core can transform into a dragon-shaped unit, which consists of the Legilis's head, inner torso, its back (where its wings will be expanded) and its tail beam rifle. ;*Electromagnetic Armor ;*Particle Bit Generator :The Gundam Legilis's Beam Particle Generator is located inside the unit's shield, the Particle Bit Generator is a special system that allows the Legilis to deploy and use particle bits. The Legilis's Particle Bit Generator is an improved version of the xvt-zgc Ghirarga's X-Transmitters. History The Gundam Legilis was developed by Vagan engineers in the Second Moon as a next generation X-Rounder mobile suit for the final phase of "Project Eden". The developers used the data from the AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital and reverse engineered the suit's tecnology to enhance Legilis's performance. After it was completed, it was first piloted by Fezarl Ezelcant and sortied to protect the Second Moon from the advancing Bisidian forces on their operation to rescue Kio Asuno. Later, the Gundam Legilis was given to Zeheart Galette by Ezelcant, after Ezelcant entrusted Project Eden to Zeheart. After Zeheart takes control over Project Eden, he becomes the main pilot of the Gundam Legilis. After the completion of the Legilis, the suit's development data was sent to the 23 Research Groups throughout Mars. The Vagans launched the "Plan Assimilation" development program to create more mobile suits of the same type as the Legilis, one of these being the 8th R&D Group's xvm-fzc-zgc Gundam Legilis R. For the history of the Gundam Legilis, please see Fezarl Ezelcant's and Zeheart Galette's pages. Variants ;*Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Galette Color) :The Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Galette Color) is the color variant of the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis and exclusively featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden compilation movie. It is primary piloted by Zeheart Galette, after he became the supreme leader of Vagan and was used in the final battle between the Vagans and the Earth Federation, the Battle of La Gramis. After the second firing of the Digmazenon Cannon failed to destroy the Gundams, Zeheart decided to head out himself, where he used the Gundam Legilis to its full potential. The suit destroyed several Earth Federation's mobile suits and two Diva-class Mass Production Type, before ultimately being defeated by his old friend, Asemu Asuno with his AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. ;*xvm-fzc-zgc Gundam Legilis R Gallery Official Images Gundam-Legilis-lineart.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Lineart 3rd_ms_b_022.gif|Gundam Legilis profile in Official Site File:Gundam_Legilis_(Zeheart_Color).png|Appearance in Memory of Eden (Zeheart's Color) legilis (2).jpg|Gundam Legilis (Gundam Perfect File) Screenshots Legilis-blueprintsanime.jpg|Gundam Legilis Data in the anime Legilis-Fullbody1.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Front View - Legilis Gun & Shield Legilis-Fullbodylowangle.jpg|Gundam Legilis' left low angle shot legilis-front.jpg|Gundam Legilis during the fourth opening Legilis-Lowangleleft1.jpg|Gundam Legilis head's right low angle shot Legilis head view.jpg|Gundam Legilis about to close the cockpit Legilis-Vaganvisor1.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Head View - Vagan Eye Sensor Legilis-ProjectEden.jpg|A shot of Gundam Legilis during Ezelcant's explanation of Project Eden Legilis-GundameyesOP.jpg|Gundam Legilis during the final version of 3rd opening credits Legilis-Gundameyes1.jpg|Gundam Legilis with Gundam Visor - View 1 legilis gundam vizor.jpg|Gundam Legilis with Gundam Sensors - View 2 gundam legilis head close-up.jpg|Gundam Legilis with Gundam Visor - View 3 Legilis-Launching1.jpg|Gundam Legilis about to launch from the Fa Zard's catapult Legilis-Rifle1.jpg|Gundam Legilis aiming its Legilis Rifle Legilis full view.jpg|Gundam Legilis with its beam sabers activated Legilis-Beamsabers1.jpg|Gundam Legilis with its beam saber Legilis-Sabersnaction.jpg|Legilis in action using its beam sabers Legilis-BeamBuster1.jpg|Gundam Legilis firing the Beam Buster Legilis vs Dark Hound 2.jpg|Gundam Legilis firing the Beam Rifle (tail) at Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Legilis-Bitsdeploying1.jpg|Gundam Legilis generating the bits from the shield Legilis-Bitsdeployed1.jpg|Gundam Legilis with its Bits deployed legilis full power 2.jpg|Gundam Legilis with full power while armed with high output beam sabers and particle generator. legilis full power.jpg|Gundam Legilis with full power while being shielded by particle bits from Sid's attack. Legilis-Cutscene.jpg|Cutscene showing Gundam Legilis File:Xvm-fzc_Gundam_Legilis_VS_Sid.png|Zeheart Galette with Gundam Legilis against Sid at the end of episode 44. Legilis vs Dark Hound 1.jpg|Gundam Legilis clashing against Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound LegilisvsDarkHoundwreck1.jpg|Gundam Legilis's right arm being impaled by Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. LegilisvsDarkHoundwreck2.jpg|Gundam Legilis getting thrashed by Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. Destroyed Legilis Gundam 2.JPG|Gundam Legilis's destroyed face and damaged cockpit. LegilisvsDarkHoundwreck3.jpg|Gundam Legilis's damaged cockpit. LegilisvsDarkHoundlast1.jpg|Gundam Legilis' last moments. Destroyed Legilis Gundam.JPG|The remains of Gundam Legilis. Gunpla AG Gundam Legilis.jpg|AG 1/144 Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis - Boxart Legilis gundam|More HG Legilis Gundam Poses HG Gundam Legilis Box Art.jpg|HG Gundam Legilis Box Art .jpg Legilis.jpg Core fighter.jpg|Core Fighter Trivia *The Gundam Legilis's design is based on the xvm-zgc Zeydra that was once piloted by Zeheart Galette. As such, it strongly resembles the Zeydra, although its slimmer overall body frame also is evocative of the Dorado *Legilis follows a design theme in the Gundam franchise of having its remote weapons being mounted and deployed from its left side, a theme shared with the RX-93 ν Gundam, GF13-009NF Gundam Rose, and GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). *The likeness of Gundam Legilis briefly appeared in the Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure That's My Uncle!. References Gundam AGE - MechScanLegFXFlat.jpg|Gundam AGE - Gundam Legilis w/ Gundam AGE FX P1MZt.jpg|Confirms Fezarl Ezelcant pilots the Gundam Legilis Extenral Links *International Tokyo Toy Show Bandai report *Gundam Legilis on MAHQ.net